libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinetic Healer
KINETIC HEALER Element(s) '''aether, mind, sound, viscera, or water; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''1; '''Burn '''1; see text '''Saving Throw '''none; '''Spell Resistance '''yes With a touch, you can heal a willing living creature of an amount of damage equal to your simple kinetic blast‘s damage (if you possess multiple simple blasts, you choose which one to base the healing off of from those of kinetic healer’s associated elements). Instead of paying the burn cost yourself, you can cause the recipient to take 1 point of burn. If you do so, the recipient takes 1 point of nonlethal damage per Hit Die they possess, as usual for burn; this damage can’t be healed by any means until the recipient takes a full night’s rest. '''EMERGENCY REPAIRS Element(s) '''machine; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''1; '''Burn '''1 '''Saving Throw '''none; '''Spell Resistance '''yes With a touch, your nanites can heal a willing construct or machine. Treat this as kinetic healer, except it only heals constructs and machines (a living creature with any supernatural machine wild talent or significant mechanical parts - such as prosthetics or implants – is treated as a construct for the purpose of this wild talent). You cannot force a target without a Constitution score to accept the burn from this wild talent. '''VOID HEALER Element(s) '''void; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''1; '''Burn '''1 This functions as kinetic healer, except it heals undead (and others healed by negative energy). '''WOOD HEALER Element(s) '''wood; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''1; '''Burn '''1; see text '''Prerequisite(s) '''positive blast '''Saving Throw '''none; '''Spell Resistance '''yes This functions as kinetic healer, except you must base the amount of healing on your positive blast. This wild talent counts as kinetic healer for prerequisites for selecting other kineticist wild talents. '''REGRESSIVE HEALING Element(s) '''time; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''2; '''Burn '''1 '''Saving Throw '''none; '''Spell Resistance '''no You know how to reverse the wear of time on creatures and objects alike. This works as kinetic healer except you can also use it on constructs and nonmagical objects, although they cannot accept burn from this wild talent. '''URGENT RESTORATION Element(s) 'aether, machine, sound, time, viscera, void, water, or wood '''Type '''utility (Su); '''Level '''2; '''Burn '-- '''Prerequisite(s) '''emergency repairs, kinetic healer, regressive healer, void healer, or wood healer You are adept at healing yourself in the heat of the moment. You can use emergency repairs, kinetic healer, regressive healer, void healer, or wood healer on yourself as a swift action. You can increase the burn of these wild talents by 1 to use them as an immediate action. '''HEALING BURST Element(s) '''aether, sound, void, water, or wood; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''4; '''Burn '''1 '''Prerequisite(s) '''kinetic healer (aether, sound, or water), void healer (void), or wood healer (wood) '''Saving Throw '''none; '''Spell Resistance '''yes You use kinetic healer, void healer, or wood healer (whichever you have, or whichever one you choose if you have more than one) to heal all creatures in a 30- foot radius around you. Healing burst heals half as much damage as normal, unless your healing amount is based on positive blast, in which case it heals the full amount. Unlike kinetic healer, you must accept the burn yourself. This counts as kinetic healer for the purpose of the kinetic chirurgeon archetype; the 17th level metahealer ability heals the kinetic chirurgeon twice, once for half and once for full. '''Kinetic Regeneration Element(s) 'mind, sound, time, viscera, or water; '''Type '''utility (Su); '''Level '''6; '''Burn '-- '''Prerequisite(s) '''kinetic healer or regressive healer When you use the kinetic healer or regressive healer utility wild talent, it is considered the ''regenerate ''spell for what it can heal. '''KINETIC REVIVIFICATION Element(s) 'aether, time, viscera, water, or wood; '''Type '''utility (Su); '''Level '''6; '''Burn '-- 'Prerequisite(s) '''kinetic healer (aether, viscera, or water), regressive healer (time), or wood healer (wood) You can bring an ally who died within 1 round back from the dead with your kinetic healer, regressive healer, or wood healer wild talent similarly to the ''breath of life ''spell, except the ally regains the normal number of hit points from kinetic healer instead of the amount healed by ''breath of life. An ally revived in this way takes 1 point of burn + any points of burn from kinetic healer (if you choose to have the ally take points of burn instead of taking it yourself ). If you have the metahealer ability (such as from the kinetic chirurgeon kineticist archetype), this wild talent instead allows you to bring an ally back who died within a number of rounds equal to 3 + the ally’s Constitution modifier (minimum 0) - the number of points of burn the ally had taken before it died. For each round that the ally was dead, when it is brought back to life in this way, it takes 1 additional point of burn + any points of burn from kinetic healer. '''PSYCHOLOGICAL HEALING Element(s) 'mind; '''Type '''utility (Su); '''Level '''6; '''Burn '-- '''Prerequisite(s) '''kinetic healer '''Saving Throw '''Will negates (harmless); '''Spell Resistance '''yes Your kinetic healer wild talent can also remove mind-affecting effects from a creature, being treated as ''greater restoration ''for this purpose. '''KINETIC PURIFICATION 'Element(s) '''mind, time, viscera or water; '''Type '''utility (Su); '''Level '''8; '''Burn '-- '''Prerequisite(s) '''kinetic regeneration You can accept 1 additional point of burn while using your kinetic healer or regressive healing wild talent to increase the healing by 1 step (1 > 1d2 > 1d3 > 1d4 > 1d6 > 1d8 > 1d10 > 1d12) as well considering your kinetic healer talent as the ''heal ''spell for what it can recover.